Agoraphobia
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Have 5 Guardians, their sworn enemy, and an unbelieving girl, all trapped inside the depths of Pitch's lair, with no obvious way for them to escape. What do you get? Chaos. It seems like the only way for our magical beings to get out, is to make the unbelieving girl, believe in them once again. But how can they accomplish this, without driving each other completely nuts? /Rewrite/
1. Tropophobia

**Full Summary: Have 5 Guardians, their sworn enemy, and an unbelieving girl, all trapped inside the depths of Pitch's lair, with seemingly no way for them to escape. What do you get? Chaos.**

**It seems that Man on the Moon, trapped the immortal spirits within the realm of the Nightmare King's lair, in order for them to "cope" and "bond" with each other. There is only one way for the Guardians and Pitch to escape…and that is for them to work together to make the unbelieving girl **_**believe**_ **in all of them once more.**

**But how can they accomplish that? They all hate each other's guts, are sworn enemies, and this girl seems to have no wonder, hope, or joy in her at all that would be able to make her believe in them. Looks like things will get crazy for them, if they somehow don't find a way out and somehow not murder each other, being stuck together underground and all…**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter One~<strong>

North was at his wit's end. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately, at his workshop. He would be fine with all the trouble - that is if all of this ruckus and nonsense were not happening _two weeks time_ before Christmas.

The elves and Yetis seemed to be on edge lately, North noticed. Much more paranoid, flighty, and nervous. Sure, he would expect the Elves to be easily unnerved by something amiss, but the Yetis - now there is something wrong here. If North so much yelled at the yetis to hurry up or barked a loud order at them, they would jump scared out of their mind. The elves are stealing small things - ribbons, cookies, small trinkets - and stuff them away somewhere in the workshop, and huddle away in groups. The Yetis are very shaky with their handiwork of making toys as well as the elves muttering to each other in their own unintelligible elvish language.

All of this strange activity is making North unnerved. Even from his fellow Guardians, the Tooth Fairy and Bunny, say that there is something wrong with their magical workers around their jobs. North pondered why all of these events are transpiring. But nevermind that - his workers need to pull it together, for the sake of Christmas!

"Barlax, put your back into it!" He hollers at a Yeti making toy airplanes. The Yeti yelps, crazily trying to nail in the wings to an unfinished airplane in his hands.

"Gnarly, I expect for you to paint those dolls' dresses YELLOW!" Norths screeches at a Yeti hunched over painting some raggedy dolls. The Yeti, Gnarly, whimpers, shakingly reaching for a jar of yellow paint.

"Jojo, have you monitored the Naughty and Nice lately?! Morky, why aren't you at the toy vehicle station helping out Tortor?! AND WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?!" North shouts the last part, tugging at his beard. He sighs heavily, when he sees the panic steadily rising in the already tense atmosphere of all his helpers. What in the world was wrong with them?

"AAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams of Yetis suddenly ring out through the toy workshop stations.

North's head snaps up. "What? What is that?" He grabs a dagger from the wall that he is sure to always keep close in times of danger. He runs to the main room where the globe showing his believers is, dagger ready in hand. When kicking open the doors, he nearly drops his weapon from his hand at the sight he sees.

Whirls of black dust - the all too familiar _Nightmare Sand_ - swirls around the golden globe in the center of the huge room. Yetis run around in panic from attacking Night Mares. "What in the world…?!" Norths quickly bounces into action, running towards the globe. He slices a charging Night Mare, and destroys another one that is attacking one of his fellow Yetis. "Out, out, all of you!" North yells to them. He faces the globe once again, starstruck to see the essence of the Night Mares seeping into the cracks of the globe.

They don't seem to be paying attention to North - afterall, he is by himself at this point, most of the Yetis evacuated from the room. The Russian glances around wildly. If the Night Mares are here, that can only mean one thing - _Pitch Black._ "Where are you?!" North booms out, waving his sword about. "You whap-looshing scum bag, show yourself!"

"_**BUT HE IS NOT HERE, NICHALOS NORTH,"**_ A chorus of a hundred whispery, hissery, snake like voices all speak at once.

North gasps, stumbling backwards, his guard still up.

The voices laugh. "_**SURPRISE, SURPRISE. YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING TO SEE US NORTH, WERE YOU? OF COURSE NOT. HEHE. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE WE'VE LAST MET - SEVEN MONTHS, EH?"**_

"H-how are you out? You sealed yourselves away with Pitch, in his lair!" North exclaims. "Most of all...how can you talk?!"

The Night Mares laugh all together, in horrible harmony, their laughter like grating metal against North's ears. "_**HOW WE HAVE EVOLVED NORTH, HOW WE HAVE EVOLVED. THROUGH THESE SEVEN MONTHS, WE HAVE BEEN - ENLIGHTENED, SO TO SAY. DEVELOPED. EVOLVED. WE NOW SERVE A NEW MASTER."**_

"And who is this new master of yours?" North asks with narrow eyes.

"_**NOT TELLING, NOT TELLING, NO FUN AT ALL!" **_They all giggle.

_Crack!_ North hears from the globe. He backs away. "What do you want with the globe?!"

"_**SOMETHING SPECIAL NORTH, SOMETHING THAT WE ARE SURE THAT EVEN YOU DO NOT KNOW LIES INSIDE IN THIS VERY GLOBE…"**_ The globe, with another loud crack, breaks apart from the force of the Night Mares. It breaks in half, both halves crashing on either side of whatever is surrounding them, destroying half of the room. "_**FOUND IT! FOUNDITFOUNDITFOUNDIT!"**_ They cackle hysterically. North could not help but stare at the swirling mass of Night Mares. They were already a threat from before...but now, they have reached a whole new dark level that North fears that these _things_ are capable of.

Squinting, North sees a faint blue glow in the center of the huge mass of Night Mares. "What do you have there, that came from the globe?!" North bellows at the creatures.

"_**YOU'LL FIND OUT...WE ARE PLANNING SOMETHING. SOMETHING BIG. STOP US NORTH, STOP US WITH YOU AND THE GUARDIANS! IT WON'T BE ANY TROUBLE FOR ALL OF YOU, RIGHT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ They all continue to laugh at what can be defined as madness, and they crash out of the circular window in the ceiling. Rubble falls to the ground, North jumping to the side to avoid the falling debris.

Smoke clouds the air, North temporarily blinded of sight. He coughs, waving the dust from his face, and stumbles to his feet. He surveys the chaos around the room, and closes his eyes, rubbing his sweaty forehead. He then looks up to the full moon, almost covered by dark, stormy looking clouds. He mutters a prayer to himself in Russian. "Manny, help us all." He breathes out.

Whatever the Night Mares are planning is far worse - far worse than the fact that Christmas might not happen for this year. And North knows what must be done.

* * *

><p><em><span>Agoraphobia-<span>_ _abnormal fear of being helpless in an embarrassing or unescapable situation that is characterized especially by the avoidance of open or public places._ A young girl reads with a bored expression from a huge blue textbook that is practically taking up all of her lap. A sigh escapes her, as she closes the heavy book and shoves it to the side, and looks out the window. The scenery of trees, a.k.a, no civilization in sight, melts and blurs all together into an unintelligible blob, as the car that the girl resides in rushes past by.

_How about the phobia of moving to a new place? That'd be helpful to know the name of._ She thought, biting her tongue. She adjusts her dark blue headband to hide behind her ears, and neatly tucks her fiery red hair under the hair piece. "Do we seriously truly need to move to a new place?" The girl moans, falling melodramatically on the window. She tightens the seatbelt around her. She always does. To make sure. Extra sure.

"Yes, yes indeed." Her father answers.

"Why?"

"For the sake of...a change of scenery."

"Why?"

"Because it's be best for all of us."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be nice to move out of the huge cramped city."

"Why?"

"To get away from air and noise pollution."

Amara sits up again, frowning at her father. He always seemed to have a answer for everything. "I didn't want to move, you know." She says out loud, looking at the window once again. She hears her mother hive a soft sigh up in the front, but the young girl ignores this. "Cuz I happened to _like_ New York. Even if it was full of air pollution and garbage."

"We know." Her father answers, sounding weary. "We know Amara, we know. But it this is what needed to be done. For all of us."

Amara bangs a fists against the window. "Yeah. That's your excuse for everything." Silence takes up the car between all three of them. She glances at an old, worn faint blue sign that reads, _**Welcome to Bugress, Pennsylvania! Hope you stay long folks!**_ Amara rolls her eyes. How phony. Phony, phony, phony. She draws her knees to her chest, letting the car rock her back and forth. _I hate change. Can you believe this, May? We're moving out to the middle of nowhere in dumb bunny Pennsylvania. _She thought, seeing a blown up figure of Santa in front of a house covered in Christmas lights.

"Stupid." She mutters to the Santa figure, as they drive past. Figuring that there are more stupid Christmas decorations to come, Amara puts her hood over her eyes to block out the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES! I finally got to the rewrite! Yeah, things are darker in this version, ain't it? Well, I feel so glad I finally got re-writing this. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Tonsurephobia

**A/N: Here I am, back and about. Sorry for the late update... Here's chapter for you!**

_2lazybruh- Loving it so far! I loved the original version also!_

**Thank you for supporting both the original and the re-write! _**

_abzrocks1234- Wow, this is interesting! You took the boring plot of 'new girl moving to a new place but doesn't want to' to a new level! A better level! I'm interested to see where this goes, with the Nightmares as well as with Amara. I'm excited to see what happens! Please continue!_

**Thanks so very much! I take it that you're a reader of the new and improved version - I'm pretty curious to see a new comer of my work reading rewritten versions of my writing! **

_NightFury999- Brilliant. Can't wait for your update :)_

**Thanks very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Two~<strong>

The Guardian of Wonder shuffles to the emergency alert for the Guardians. This is a definite emergency, no questions asked.

He gazes up at the huge, wrecked whole in the ceiling of his ruined workshop, admiring the beautiful lights of Aurora Borealis. The cold, harsh winds of the North Pole fly into his shop, carrying the sandy white snow along with it. Through the harsh winds, North can see the faint glow of the everlasting presence of the Moon. North stares at it, carefully.

"...I trust you, old friend," He mutters quietly, clenching his swords in both of his hands. "But what madness it turning up that my friends and I have to face, this time?"

* * *

><p>Amara and her family arrived into the town of Burgress. For the whole ride, Amara kept her hoodie over her eyes, her knees close to her chest. She swears, if she takes so much more than a <em>peek<em> out of the window, all she sees is the barfed up festivities of Christmade decorations, _plastered freaking everywhere. _Amara adjusts her headband, biting the inside of her cheek.

_Gee oh boy May, wouldja look at these sites? Stupid decorations everywhere. I hope that our neighbors won't be holiday crazy. I don't think I can handle too much amounts of stupid. _Amara thought sourly to herself, briefly glancing out the window. She gagged, seeing a long line of people waiting for an obviously fake Santa. _Dumb bunnies. _She thought, coldly looking away.

The red head can feel the quiet, watching eyes of her mother, on her. "How do you like the town so far, Amara?" She hears the quiet voice of her mother questioning her.

Amara keeps her head down. "Bleh."

"Not such a fancy adjective, is it now, Amara?" She hears the playing voice of her father.

"Meh." She turns over, strands of her bright red hair falling over her eyes. "A bunch of meh."

A pause comes from both of her parents.

"You know, Amara," Her mom says. "Our neighbor is an old friend of ours. She has a kid - just your age, maybe a couple of months younger than you. You know, once, you met him here at Burgress when you were just a little six year old with May…" She trails off, her voice sounding nostalgic at the memories, however, Amara couldn't miss that crack in her voice at the end of her sentence...

Amara sniffs. "That was when I was _six._" She insists.

"Well...just try to play with Jamie and his friends. It's for the best."

Amara scowls, but says nothing back to her mother. _For the best. Isn't that what grown-ups always say? For the best._ The little girl thought with obvious discuss.

"Well, we're here." Amara feels the car stop. She looks at the window, to see a neat and snow covered house, lined up with other neat and identical suburban houses. At the other house, its lively with a bunch of kids in the backyard, hooting and yelling excitedly about. A snowball fight. Amara scoffs at this joyful activity.

_Dumb bunny neighbor kids. Snow will only give you colds. _

Watching carefully, she notices that snowballs seem to fly out of nowhere at the kids, wind and gusts carrying snow blows around the kids, and the kids seem to be looking at someone in the air. And the fact that they keep on hollering, 'Jack, give us more snowballs!' or 'Hey Jack, help me out here!' Or things like that. Amara rolls her eyes, as she gets out the car with the huge, lumpy duffel bag taking up both of her arms. _They look like a bunch of crazy people. I can't believe that mom would want me to play with _those_ weirdos. _

Stumbling out with the heavy luggage, Amara shuffles towards the new house. Just as she is walking, a huge gust of wind blows through her. Not like those winds that push hats off your head - the practically-knock-you-off-your-feet, type of wind. As if something or someone, shoved Amara over. The duffel bag is knocked out of her hands, Amara nearly stumbling on the ground.

"Mother…!" She hisses through her teeth.

Huffily flinging the duffel over her shoulder, Amara rubs her numb hands. Some wind that was! Ahead of her is a boy, maybe her age, who came crawling out of a loose board of his boarded fence. Laughing, he waves at the sky - Amara squints upward to see whatever the boy is waving at - but there are nothing but a few birds soaring above. Frowning, she looks back to the boy.

"See ya later, Jack!" He hollers.

Behind the fence, a chorus of more voices sing, "Yeah bye Jack!"

"So long!"

"Come back soon and play with us Jack!"

There it is! The mention of _Jack!_ Who the heck is Jack?! Shaking her head, Amara fixes her headband. _What are they, a bunch of schizos? _

"Better head inside kiddo," Her dad calls out to her, carrying two heavy looking boxes towards their new home. Her mom follows, clutching her purse.

Amara's mom's tired face, breaks out into a small smile of relief, as she walks towards the house where the boy and his friends are playing. "I'm going to visit Sarah!" She calls out to Amara's dad. He nods, heaving the boxes into the house. "Amara," Her mom whispers to her. Nudging her head to the boy, who is looking at both of them in curiosity, she mutters, "Say hello to Jamie, would you?" With that, her mom heads inside the gate, saying a hello to Jamie on the way.

The girl sighs harshly, looking ruefully over to Jamie. A scrawny looking boy, with huge floppy ears sticking out either side of his head, through the tufts of messy looking brunette hair. Boy oh boy, was his face _full_ of freckles, splattered across his round, slightly chubby cheeks. Realizing that Amara is looking at her, Jamie breaks out into a huge, lopsided friendly smile. A gap is present in his huge smile. His hazel brown eyes seem to light up, momentarily having flecks of green flash in his wide eyes, thanks to the sunlight.

"Hey!" He yells, waving his arm in a flopping motion.

Impulsively, Amara feels her face form into a scowl. Immediately, regret registers in her, when Jamie's friendly smile turns into nervousness.

"Uhm...uh, I'll just be going now! Bye!" Jamie dives back through the gate.

Amara stomps her feet, punching her bag. Why does she always do that! Besides, does she always look _that_ scary when she looks angry? Somehow, Amara has that effect on others - she can simply scare them off with her glares. But it doesn't help that she glares all the time. Unhappily tugging at her flaring red hair, she spins on her heel, making her way towards her new house. Behind the fence, she can hear the loud chattering of Jamie and his friends. They were _not_ good at keeping quiet, that's one thing for sure.

"...Ooh, a new neighbor, think we should invite her over?" She hears a girl's voice say ecstatically.

"I dunno, she seems kinda scary, I don't think she likes me…" The whimpering of Jamie's voice heard above the excited chatter of his friends.

Amara stops in her tracks, glaring at the fence.

"Pfft, aw please James-o!"

On cue, four heads peek over the fence, a couple covered in warm looking hats or snow. At once, Amara returns their staring with another one of her Death Glares.

"Eeh!" They all squeal, ducking back behind the fence.

"Woah, did you see how red her hair is?"

"So scary…!"

Ignoring them, Amara bangs the door open into her house, and quickly shuts it - as loud as possible so that the others can hear.

* * *

><p>"Wind, take me to North's place!" Jack hollers over the howling sounds of the wind swirling around him. Almost immediately, a huge gust propels the spirit forward, at full speed. Coldness bites at Jack's exposed face and toes - but he gives out a whoop, doing a cartwheel in the thick air. Light snow blows past Jack's face, the extreme cold ai hardly bothering the young Guardian.<p>

Feeling a wide smile on his face as he head's to North's Workshop, he ponders why would North possibly call the Guardians at this time of the month - in December, _especially_ nearly two weeks before Christmas! It was pretty unheard of - which means it must be pretty serious. As the Guardian of Fun soars through the air, flying past the glowing colors of Aurelia Borealis, the Guardian's call, he muses to himself how long he has been a Guardian - over a year, probably?

Now at first, Jack sort of knew the price of being a Guardian - a full time job, for who knows how long? But boy, he had _no idea_ it would be so much work at the end of the day! Back and forth, Jack had to fly all over the world, bringing Fun, frost, snow, and spreading Belief as much as he can. It sounds fan-freaking easy in anyone's head when they think of a magical being that has cryotenic powers and the ability to fly to do a seemingly simple job, but magic doesn't come from anywhere!

Though Jack has to admit, this is only the first year of his job, so he should get used to it pretty quickly - afterall, Bunny, with that annoying, smirking face of his, taunted Jack with the fact that he only got used to it in a matter of a decade - but now, the winter sprite is getting the hang of it. His believers are small in America, mostly his existence is big in Pennsylvania - and he's weirdly huge in Japan for some odd reason...

"_Pfft, that's only the beginning Frostbite,"_ He hears the Australian ridden accent of Bunnymund echo in his head, snickering.

Jack frowns, but breaks out into laughter. How long has it been since he has seen the other Guardians, anyway? Well, with the exception of Sandy, who Jack practically almost runs into. A few months - everyone has been pretty busy lately, all in all. Probably by Febraury, things will settle and the Guardians might be able to get together.

Finally, when the air drops even _colder_ and thicker, the winds growing more wild, and Jack's perception of vision finally struggling to see through the blankets of blowing snow, Jack Frost knows that he is in the North Pole now. Grinning, he mentally wills for the wind to push it forward. In synch, a freezing blast of wind explodes behind him, practically throwing him forward at full speed.

Laughter escapes Jack, when he sees the bright, warm, and welcoming building of North's Workshop - that is when he saw the once beautiful, smooth dome building that was part of the workshop - crumbled and smashed.

* * *

><p>Amara scowls at her reflection. Particularly at her conspicuous red hair.<p>

Strands, long and short, scatter across the white bathroom sink and the tiled floors. "Ooh, itchy!" Amara mumbles to herself, scratching the back of her head. The dry, parted hair seem to cling all over her - she can fix it by washing it off.

Amara stares at herself. Then she sticks her tongue out. "Stupid red color."

Even when chopping off her annoyingly long hair - the redness still stands out even when short! Amara made sure to cut it as short as possible - her hair is now only up to her ears. At the ends it looks incredibly uneven - Amara isn't quite sure how the back of her head looks, no matter how much she tries to rotate her position to see herself in the mirror. Her right and left side of her hair looks incredibly uneven - choppy split ends, one side longer than the other.

Brushing more strands of hair off her left shoulder, Amara shrugs it off. Looks like she has to resort to her second option.

She stares over to the hair dye. _'REVLON! Color Silk: All beautiful color - no gray!' _Amara frowns at the pretty woman with her shiny, long, gorgeous, _divine_ as Amara once heard a grown-up use, golden blonde hair. Her blue eyes seem to gaze up at Amara, with a shiny, pearly white model smile. _I want to have blonde hair like her. _An image of May's long blonde hair flashes in Amara's head.

The young girl touches her own red locks. Then rips open the box.

_I wonder if the dye is strong enough to cover up the redness of my hair?_ Amara thought, squinting close at the directions.

"Amara! What are you doing in there?"

She jumps, the dye tumbling out of her hands.

The bathroom door swings open, revealing her mom.

Her mom takes one look at Amara's chopped off hair. "Amara!"

"Crap." Amara says, lips pursed, her ears turning a shade of red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Watcha think! Leave your thoughts in the comments!**


End file.
